runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Angeror
Angeror was a Transcendental being with godly powers. Abilities He can travel through time, through fire balls with its fists and various other magical powers, like teleportation. It also can create pocket universes and dimensions, having made one called Hell and trapped the Wise Old Man there. (RP: Regicide) Angeror feeds on chaotic energy, only given out when chaos is caused. He can also abosorb energy and magic spells, and create forcefields. Angeror can also open portals to other dimensions and universes. History Angeror was created from the dawn of time itself by The Creator, along with many other beings. He would age slowly, and as in his "adolescence" stage. For billions of years, he was friends with Glator, and both had the job of seeding worlds for life. Both had the ability to manipulate the multi-cells on the planets, thus forming creatures of their choosing. Angeror had created evil beings, such as the Xenomorph race. Angeror had also grown a grudge against humans. He opted to become the guardian of the Jagex Nebula, but was denied that role, which was given to Glator instead. Halvinor had taken advantage of the situation, and had corrupted Angeror's mind. They both had a plan to usurp Glator of his status. Jupitus and Halvinor had a brawl, in which Angeror chose to save his new comrade's life. Later on, Angeror and Glator met up in the Jagex Nebula. Angeror revealed his intentions, and activated his siphon blade. Glator and Angeror duelled on Lunica, in which Angeror was losing. Halvinor had arrived in time, pushing Glator off the edge, killing him. Angeror then became the new guardian. (Before the Storm: The Creator's Curse) During Gielinor's Third Age, the Kuruzza'Varazza invaded the Runiverse. Angeror helped spread word of the universal alliance, and marshalled some Kharzavore, Phobiac, Tyrovah, Karazahn and Hydraxite forces against the invaders within the Jagex Nebula. He and Halvinor killed their emperor aboard their mothership, and also brought that down, where it crashed in Gielinor's Wilderness. (Before the Storm: United We Stand) Angeror is no doubt one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. He has even killed some of the mysterious Unknown to make way for Gielinor's supposed burning. (RP: Souls of the Damned) He allied with the Cyber Advance Guard, and when they were defeated, decided to reveal himself on Gielinor. He battled the Wise old man, who turned him into space bacteria usin very powerful magic. Angeror reverted this, and had kidnapped the Wise old man and imprisoned him in Hell. (RP: Regicide) Angeror wanted to see Gielinor burn, and so had the Grim Reaper to open the Eternal Void onto Gielinor. He also gathered up the Karazahn, Zantrozian Arbiters and Scorpozi to help destroy it. He formed the Federation of Fear, and headed it. However, when John Dixon used the Staff of Power, Angeror was defeated in disgrace. (RP: Souls of the Damned) He had also cursed Gielinor to be attacked from time itself, allowing anomalies to wreak havoc all over the planet. (TF: Death by Dragon onwards) Angeror can change forms, and has turned into a Xenomorph queen, because he "respects the aliens because of their chaotitude". His final curse had side effects, creating The Alone Ones accidenatlly. He went down to Gielinor, and got supposedly drunk. He stole a ferrari sports car, chav gear and started rapping the lyrics of "Nobodys Listening" by Linkin Park. He also raped a woman, partly out of madness and to transfer the "Conscious" to here, if he were to die. He created the Staff of Pain, and went into an ultimate showdown with The Assassin. He was killed, once and for all. But the Conscious still remains, and is likely to return. (RP: Revenge of the Alone Ones) The Conscious is like the soul of Angeror, and this creature escaped, until Torchwood captured it. Part of The Assassin's destiny was to destroy the Conscious, but this cannot be achieved yet, as the Conscious is being captive. (RP: Voyage to the Edge of the World) A mysterious force had collided Hell with the Eternal Void, causing universal disturbances. Angeror, who had become a lord of the souls, escaped in his spiritual form, but was split into 12 shards, and spread throughout time and space by The Zeraki. Two shards had landed on Gielinor, one through a Scarecrow. This shard had sentience, and was able to control the Scarecrow, forming a new body for itself. The other shard had landed in a volcano. The "Scarecrow" travelled to that island to retrieve it. It then met up with the Assassin and his companions. (RP: Voyage Into Apocalypse) Behind the Scenes *He is the basis of the Rise of Angeror Trilogy. *Angeror's original form was too complicated to describe (or draw), so the evil dude edited the story Revenge of the Alone Ones to make Angeror require a new form. This form is in fact a Xenomorph, so everyone can recognize it (and less complicated than the original form). Appearances *''The Creator's Curse'' (Flashback) *''United We Stand'' (Flashback) *''Regicide'' (first appearance) *''Souls of the Damned'' *''Revenge of the Alone Ones'' (Xenomorph form, death) *''Death by Dragon'' (cameo) *''Mahjarrat Morals'' (cameo) *''Paradox Ultima'' *''Flaw in the Plan'' *''Voyage Into Apocalypse'' (As the Scarecrow) *''The World of Peace'' (In a parallel universe) Category:Before the Storm characters Category:Rise of Angeror Category:Time Fractures enemies Category:Runiverse Category:The Immortals Storyline Category:Deities